The Four Padawans: An Outline
STUFF THAT NEEDS TO BE COVERED: *Character establishment for Bail, Tyrral, Yula *Temple is an ancient ruin of Haruun Kal *Cast + important traits: **Ganner: Skilled duelist, fearless, Jedi Sentinel archetype **Yula: Deep connection to the Force, very empathic. Refuses to fight. Jedi Sage archetype **Tyrral: Combines the Force with his own gadgets. Reclusive genius. Jedi Shadow. **Bail: A little more brawns than brain. Gold-hearted jerk. Jedi Guardian. *Each character has different Trials to finish in the temple: **Ganner: Flesh and Insight **Yula: Skill and Flesh **Tyrral: Courage and Spirit **Bail: Spirit and Insight *Each character also needs to learn a lesson during their time in the Temple because it would be kind of pointless otherwise: **Ganner: You can't solo everything. **Yula: Pacifism should not be mistaken for inaction. **Tyrral: You can't solo everything, and you shouldn't be scared of the judgement of others. **Bail: Not every problem gets solved with a lightsaber. TEAM A: Ganner + Tyrral TEAM B: Yula + Bail THE ACTUAL OUTLINE The story begins with Qorbin telling Ganner informing Ganner of how his final Trials will be completed: He will work with 3 other Jedi to overcome challenges in a temple on Haruun Kal. Not a fan of partnership since he lost Jason, Ganner objects, but Qorbin assures him it is necessary to complete his trials. On the way there, Ganner meets Bail, Tyrral, and Yula. At this point I'll copy + paste what little I have from the OG draft of this part but basically all meet and then they get there and then they meet the spirit of Bodo Baas. Baas gives a little exposition on the characters (cuz force ghost knowledge) and the temple before assigning the group into teams and setting them on their separate ways. Ganner and Tyrral initially begin in complete silence (they're both okay with that). Walking through the hallways, Tyrral steps on a pressure plate which sends a horde of droids with electrostaffs in to kill Ganner and Tyrral. Tyrral attempts to set up a mass EMP that would disable the droids, but is too scared to tell Ganner he needs cover thinking Ganner will consider him weak. Ganner, unknowing and not sure what Tyrral is doing, takes on the horde by himself, taking lots of damage and almost succumbing to his injuries, but actually taking enough out for Tyrral to activate the EMP- which Ganner is upset to learn could've happened sooner. Promptly after expressing his dismay, Ganner passes out, leaving Tyrral to carry him through the next trials. Meanwhile, as they enter their first room, Bail is bragging to Yula about his skill in the arena, which Yula cares little for. She's serious about pacifism. They encounter a pack of akk dogs. Yula attempts to tame them, but Bail provokes them, which leads to a larger and larger horde attacking him until finally he can't take them anymore and Yula convinces him to stand down, at which point the dogs let them through. Tyrral (with Ganner in tow) encounters Darth Desolus. He's scared, but he takes on Desolus to defend Ganner, who wakes up but fakes being unconscious until just he right moment to take Desolus out. The two proceed to the final chamber. Ganner and Bail arrive first. As "Bodo Baas" congratulates them, Yula and Tyrral come running in, wounded and scared. "Baas" is obviously surprised by this, and Yula and Tyrral say a Sith of some sort is after them. Indeed, someone (revealed much later to have been Massikus) comes out of the shadows and attacks them. The four padawans fend him off, a feat which truly finishes their trials. "Baas" is then revealed to have been Qorbin in disguise. Qorbin tells the Padawans not to talk about what they have seen- he'll take care of it himself. The four bond over this secret and Qorbin commends them. The story ends with Ganner's promotion to Jedi Knight, with the others soon to follow. Category:Outlines